


Sam/Bucky Week 2015: Shopping Trip.

by xmagpie



Series: Sam/Bucky Week 2015 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Female Character, sbweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmagpie/pseuds/xmagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Could you pls write a drabble of Sam and Bucky as girlfriends trying to take Steve shopping because his clothes are awful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam/Bucky Week 2015: Shopping Trip.

**Author's Note:**

> please note; Genderbend is an entirely new subject to me once it comes to writing a story, but I specifically love the idea of Bucky being bi-gender, which I’ll headcanon for Sam/Bucky’s Genderbend Day :)! for Sam I’ll either continue to consider him cis-man or, to meet my dear anon’s request, trans-woman.

The following drabble is primarily written in Steve’s POV _ **!** _

* * *

“I assume there’s something the two of you want to persuade me into if Bucky even made pancakes for breakfast,” Steve commented, appreciating the effort despite the obvious glee in both of his friends’ eyes. Even if he’d tried to, he could never feel bothered with their antics, feeling way too happy that both of his most exceptional and closest friends found love with each other, fighting society’s standards each day, Sam being a trans-woman and Bucky finally accepting himself as bi-gender.

He always admired his best friend’s free-spirited personality, how he saw no reason for labels concerning love between two people, either man or woman. In early years, Bucky also realized that they are different to men and women, did neither necessarily and primarily feel like one or the other. As much as Steve understood, it was fluid and a bit of both, leaving Bucky either feeling masculine or feminine. ( _He actually did a lot of reading on bi-gender, a-gender and other labels they use for people like Bucky, wanted to make sure he’d be able to support his best friend once Sam told him about Bucky’s identifying._ )

“Steve, you know we love you the way you are and we’ll never stop appreciating your undying tolerance for who we are but we have to tell you something.”

Of course Sam waited until Steve’s mouth was busy with the pancakes he’d die for, his eyes worryingly glancing between Sam and Bucky as if they are either about to tell him about their break-up or engagement, ( _the latter obviously preferable, now that they actually could marry wherever they’d like to in the United States._ )

“Sam, _sweetheart_ , **less** _sensitive counsel-talk_ , more facts. We’re not here to _sweet-talk_ him.”

Alright then, they are neither going to break up nor announce their engagement, ( _again, he’d like that a lot. They have been through so much together, brushed off negative comments about their relationship and identities, they are admirable._ ) Bracing himself for whatever was to come, he picked another piece of the luke-warm pancake along with maple-syrup, a low and pleased hum rumbling in the depth of his throat once he continues to munch on his breakfast.

“Could you please be less obvious about your boner for my pancakes, _Jesus_.”  
“You’re still allowed to call me Steve, _Buck_.”

He finally allows himself to watch his best friends, both standing at the kitchen counter, baking a few more pancakes together. A brief smile crosses Bucky’s face, their hair pushed back into a loose ponytail, Sam’s arm curled around their waist. Their entire dynamic might be strange and unfamiliar, but it’s also the most beautiful sight he was allowed to witness in ages. Two individual beings, so entirely different and yet sharing the same fate. Physically but also mentally, they are no longer the same they had been during their early years of life, and even though Bucky decided that they could not settle to be either female or male, it still worked nonetheless.

“Steve, would you please go out with us today?”  
“Sam, we are not asking him on a date. We want to buy clothes with and, _specifically_ , for him. I told you, his khakis are hurting my eyes. If anything, he’s _**ONLY**_ allowed to keep his sweatpants and too small shirts for his morning runs.”

Steve almost chocked on his glass of orange juice, a blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears and soon down his neck. He knew _**EXACTLY**_ why Bucky, ( _and others,_ ) approves of his running outfit and he actually figured he should get other clothes for that purpose but… who could deny a best friend’s request?

“Will I get more of these pancakes if I say yes?”

His heart possibly melted with the smile Bucky flashes at him, their delight visible as they put a few more pancakes on Steve’s plate.

Later that day he learns what it means to go shopping with women, because that’s exactly what both are. Today, that’s specifically what Bucky wanted to be. Sam already made that definite decision years ago. Society aside, all he sees are two human beings in love, their fingers interlocked with each other, leaving him to carry the bags as they put him through one store after another, purchasing more clothes than he’d ever be able to wear. ( _He also realizes they must have made an agreement with Tony Stark who, apparently, pays the bills._ )

Whether they are together or seen as individuals, they might not meet society’s standards, but Steve knows that doesn’t make them less valid human beings. They are just as important, their feelings and emotions just as valuable. They deserve the same amount of respect you would provide for anyone.

And if you’re asking him, they deserve even more respect from what they have experienced, and how they managed to find a safe haven with each other. They are undeniably a most exceptional and unique match, especially to Steve, but he’s more than happy to be proven right that love did not know any boundaries and managed to blossom at the most unexpected circumstances.

The End.

* * *

You want more Sam/Bucky _ **?**_ Please don't hesitate to pester me on [tumblr](http://heldentxd.tumblr.com/post/123961916006/buckyandsam-sam-bucky-week-july-24-30-2015) with headcanon / drabble requests, or drill Bucky with questions _ **!**_


End file.
